


Naughty Ashara

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Light Bondage, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jon met a beautiful woman in a coffee shop and decided to help her with her cravings.Ashara a forty-five-year-old single mom with a gay son.Warning: This fic is based on the characters created by GRRM. No real-life persons were mentioned here.





	Naughty Ashara

**Author's Note:**

> I watched in silence as this one motherfucking bastard commenting abuse on other fanfics. You breached the limit when you abused the readers as well. This fic is my gift for you. Expect more from me asshole. 
> 
> I was in silence coz you are not even worthy of my time. I'm a programmer who's earning more money in a year that you make in a decade. Fanfic is the hobby that I took to clear my head and suddenly you pop up and started abusing the readers, who I'm sure like me, reading fanfic to get away from their stressful lives. 
> 
> Went anon coz I don't want this to interfere with my other fics.

And finally, take this idiot

 

 

 

 

 

She sat down at the table across the aisle from him, her long legs exposed half way up her thigh. She was a beautiful woman forty-four, forty-five maybe, but in excellent physical shape, and with great looking legs. She ordered a cup of tea and then smiled across the isle at him.  
  
He looked up again when he heard the click-click of her heels as she approached his table.  
  
"Please don't think me too forward but I simply detest sitting alone to take tea, would you mind terribly if I sat down here and chatted with you?"  
  
She was an extremely attractive woman with a pleasant smile and Jon couldn't see any harm in it. "By all means please, I'd like some company myself and fully understand," he said, smiling up at her friendly face.  
  
She was actually a very attractive full-breasted woman, thin waist, flared hips, leggy and well toned. Her face was beautiful and she had an overall elegance about her that was very disarming. But the most notable features were her eyes, it was mysterious violet, even haunting.  
  
"Ashara Dayne ... very pleased to meet you sir. Everybody calls me Ash and that's ok I really don't mind the nickname," she told him shaking his hand vigorously.  
  
"Jon Snow very pleased to make your acquaintance Ash," he told her with a smile.  
  
Ashara opened with the weather and covered everything from God to baseball, and strangely Jon was very interested in everything she had to say. He didn't add much to the conversation he didn't need to, or rather, never got the chance, which was just as well, *he* not being a great conversationalist himself.  
  
She smiled often as she spoke touching him on the arm occasionally. At one point reaching across the table to dab at the corner of his mouth with her kerchief, that had made him smile inwardly.  
  
From what he learned she was nearly twenty years his senior, her husband had ran off with his younger secretary some years ago, and she had a son who was probably fucking his boyfriend at this hour. She was graceful and enchanting and Jon felt himself irresistibly drawn to her innate charm.  
  
She stopped as suddenly as she'd began, "Oh my, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to go on that way, you must think I'm a terrible gossip," she said ... suddenly very shy and blushing, as her haunting eyes looked away avoiding his.  
  
"Oh no Ash, I could sit here and listen to you for days and not be bored, you're a very interesting person and you hold a conversation very well," he told her, reaching out to pat her hand.  
  
She'd smiled over at him after that, as if she doubted the sincerity of his statement but said, "I've a much better blend than this at home, would you care to come to my house and let me fix you a cup," she asked him?  
  
Jon didn't have any pressing business that Saturday anyhow, and decided to go and have tea with Ash, and make a new friend. "I'd be delighted to," he told her.  
  
She grabbed his hand and squeezed it in her excitement and Jon could easily see he'd made her very happy by accepting her invitation. "Well, in that case I'm ready to leave now, how about you Jon?"  
  
He smiled at her and then stood, taking her hand he helped up out of her chair, and picking up her bag made ready to leave. Then it struck him as odd, he couldn't remember a single topic out of her lengthy dialog.  
  
Jon caught himself eyeing the gentle sway of her bottom while she passed through the door in front of him, as they made their exit from the coffee shop. Once outside heading for his car he continued to ogle her tight behind and well-toned legs as she moved. It wasn't a hard energetic movement, more of a slow sensual rhythm but still in all, very enticing.  
  
Ashara paused suddenly in front of him and turned looking back at him over her shoulder with a very sexy smile. That had startled Jon, as he didn't quite know what to make of it.  
  
She gave him directions when they'd buckled themselves into the sedan; it wasn't really very far away. She was talking again but Jon wasn't really listening that closely, as his eyes were drawn to the way her very thin dress lay between her legs.  
  
They were parted slightly and he could clearly see the rise of her mound sharply delineated by the lose fabric; her beautifully shaped thighs were spectacularly showcased by it as well.  
  
At that instant Ash paused in the conversation to look at him and flash that same smile she'd given him when she stopped on the sidewalk outside the coffee shop. Only this time she reached over and touched his shoulder and there was a definite stirring in him as he found himself fantasizing about what she would look like nude.  
  
Jon mentally chastised himself for his insidious mental wonderings, "My God man, he thought, she's old enough to be your mother (well almost old enough) no matter how attractive she is, he reasoned!"  
  
It didn't help for long, as she instantly unbuckled and scooted across the seat closer to him, her thigh contacting his outer leg filling his body with its warmth and putting a bulge between his legs. Not to mention her hem was somewhat higher now, and an even greater portion of her shapely thigh was exposed.  
  
He was relieved when they finally arrived at Ash's residence; Jon got out and came around to open the door for her and assist her in exiting. She gracefully pivoted in the seat swinging her legs out the door, her hem going high enough to momentarily expose her blue satin panties to his now hungry and very curious eyes.  
  
Before getting out she looked up at him with that smile of hers again, once standing she made her way past him grazing his arm with the side of her firm breast. Jon closed the door and shook off the hot shiver that had rolled through his body when she passed.  
  
"Follow me Mr. Snow," her voice warm and inviting as she spoke.  
  
Once again click-click-click, as her beautifully shaped bottom danced exotically before his ravenous eyes.  
  
Strangely, once inside he found himself very strongly attracted to her again and swelling between his legs at her mere presence. She smiled at him, as she stepped in very close and her fingertips lightly touched his cheek. There was no mistaking the look in her eyes when she touched him that time, and elder or not Jon felt himself stirring below his belt buckle with the sensation of her delicate warm touch.  
  
Slipping her arm through his as she moved to his side she asked him shyly, "Would you care to see the rest of the house Jon?"  
  
Jon's focus was momentarily riveted to the soft warmth of her curvy hip against him, as his swelling was again agitated by her nearness.  
  
"Yes, I think I would Ash," he finally responded, pulling himself away from the torridly steamy images of her running through his mind at that precise moment!  
  
Ashara never moved far from him as she led him through her home, either her hand or hip always suggestively in contact with his body at some point. When she led him into her second story bedroom she immediately guided him to the double sliding doors that led to the railed deck beyond.  
  
Standing behind him she whispered, "This is where I work on my tan in the summer Jon and finish those harsh white areas that the tanning salon always creates!" Her voice wrapped itself around him caressing him seductively, as the images of her lying nude beneath the sun danced lewdly through his imagination.  
  
Ashara moved closer then, and Jon could feel the warmth at the junction of her thighs press him at the side of his leg. A single, terrifying, well-groomed nail traced the line of his jaw as he shivered slightly with its movements.  
  
He turned quickly without forethought and pressed his lips to hers, his hands finding the firmness of her breasts through the thin fabric of her exotically smooth dress. As she pressed the heat of her mound against his bulging stiffness, Jon's fingers discovered the warm, firm tissue of her nipples.   
  
Ash's body arched against him as the pleasure of his touch on her breasts shot through her delicate psyche titillating the full realm of her consciousness. Her tongue gently traced the seal of his lips, petitioning his mouth for entry to its hidden treasures.  
  
Like a trained agent invading his enemies' territory her tongue slipped easily past the security of his lips and teeth to gain possession of her prize. She continued her fevered movements against his pelvis as her tongue wrestled with and pleasantly subdued the strength of his own. It was a short battle, Jon having neither the will nor inclination to resist such a charming creature as this.  
  
"Do you trust me Jon, enough to do something if I ask you to," she asked him softly?  
  
"Of course I do Ashara, what is it you want," he said?  
  
"Disrobe for me please, and lay down on the bed," her voice quivering slightly as she gave the instructions!  
  
Jon was not at all surprised by the request in light of what had just transpired between them, and began to slowly fulfill her wish.  
  
Ash raised the sheer dress she wore above her head folding and pressing it neatly she laid it in the chair next to the wall. Jon was pleased with her appearance; she was a little thinner than he imagined which is what made her breasts appear so ample, though they were not huge.  
  
Her under garments were bright blue, their matching brocade exquisite, her panties were high on her hips and very thin in width. Narrowing down to a mere wisp that covered the folds of her cleanly shaved labium.  
  
Her legs were very shapely and thin, the gaping hallow at the top of her thighs framed the lusty, low hanging curve of her ample mound. The custom French bra shoved and lifted her breasts beautifully, and she smiled widely when Jon gave out a loud whistle as his eyes devoured her image.  
  
Her cheeks flushed harshly red, as her eyes flew to the floor at her feet, her gaze remaining locked there. She hooked her fingers in the side of her panties slowly lowering the scant wisp of fabric over the flare of her hips and allowing them to fall to the floor.  
  
She was art in motion as she delicately raised each shiny high heel in turn, stepping out of the thin garment. She gracefully dipped at the knees picking up the panties then stood widening her stance slightly, as she twirled the colorful garment on her finger then sent it sailing in Jon's direction, with a smile.  
  
They landed beside him and when he picked them up and placed the front panel under his nose, a look of sheer horror came over her face. The cheeks of her face fevered furiously as she heard him inhale deeply and groan with delight.  
  
"Ash, I'm going to thoroughly savor the taste of you," he said with confidence, as he watched her remove her bra!  
  
He could see her shiver slightly, as the full import of his words finally struck her, and he noticed the slight smile tugging gently at the corners of her luscious mouth. She moved toward him with that slow, sensual grace of hers, the movement of her hips once again causing him to swell.  
  
"By the way I love the rigging underneath, is it local," he asked?  
  
"Victoria's Secrets, and I'm very happy you approve, I have spent a small fortune on their products ... they make me feel so feminine," she said with a smile!  
  
He kissed her on the top of her cleanly shaved mound just below the naval and felt her muscles flutter under his lips. He slowly moved the tip of his tongue up her body, as those fearsome nails traced light as feathers on the back of his neck giving him chills that rolled up and down his spine.  
  
"I'm going to ask you to do one more thing for me Jon ... will you?"  
  
"What is it Ash," he asked?  
  
"I need to cuff your hands to the headboard Jon ... please say you will!"  
  
"Ashara, I've never played that way before and I'm not even sure if I'd enjoy it."  
  
She kneeled in front of him and took hold of his hand placing it on her breast, and then holding it there said, "Please Jon, I wouldn't ask if it weren't important. You do trust me don't you?" Her eyes were gentle and hopeful as she looked up at him and spoke.  
  
"Ok Ash, I guess theirs no harm in it," he said.  
  
Her eyes smiled at him instantly, and she squished her breasts against his chest, her lips moving to brush his lightly with her arms hugging his neck.  
  
"I will need to freshen up a bit before we begin," he told her.  
  
Smiling at him obviously pleased, she said, "Everything you'll need is through that door over their Jon." Indicating the location of her bath.  
  
She lay back on the bed waiting for him, expectation rising in tandem with her pulse, her body already warm with its need for the seduction of her flesh.  
  
When Jon stepped back into Ashara's bedroom he found her laying back on the bed, her feet on the floor, her mind lost in a daydream. He paused, taking a moment to drink in the attractive curves of her delicate form.  
  
Her shoulders were strong, her breasts beautifully formed and solid, her waist exceedingly slender. Her pubic bone rose prominently from the flat abdomen, her outer folds full and rounding. She was beautiful for a woman of any age and looked stunning in high heels only.  
  
As she lay there she knew he was giving her the once over, she knew he was completely naked now. She sensed his desire to drive his tongue into the moist crease between her legs and smiled, she adored the impatience she sensed inside of him.  
  
"I knew you were sizing up my bottom when we left the coffee house Jon, and I sensed that you liked the lay of my dress between my legs in the car. I know you're naked now without looking and I know your craving to tongue me."  
  
"Ok Ashara your very perceptive, but I gathered that," he replied.  
  
"I need you Jon, please come!"  
  
He crossed the short distance between them and his finger found there way to the rise of her mound. He knelt between her legs and kissed the summit of its apex gently and then sank his teeth lightly into the soft flesh he found there.  
  
Ashara sighed as she felt the heat of his face against her lower body, and cringed only slightly at the light mark of his teeth on her mound. She could sense his drive, it was like that of an animal, raging and undisciplined, he was strong and dangerous but possessed the soft emotions of a young boy. "That's how he broke your heart" she thought.  
  
Lost in her intuitive gleanings Ash was caught off guard as Jon's tongue passed over her clit, she gasped in complete surprise her body thrusting sharply upward toward his face. He moved lower as she rose and impaled her with his hot strong muscle.  
  
She was instantly flooded with pleasure as he began to work it in and out of her tight opening rapidly.  
  
"No, stop, please Jon, not this way ... please stop it now," she hissed forcefully. But Jon was in no mood to be denied and his hands circled her wrists like a pair of iron manacles holding her fast to the bed. He lashed her quivering clit again and felt a tremor run full through her body and heard her gasp with the shock of its sensation.  
  
She broke to her side moving away from him and laid still, her breasts heaving and her body racked with shivers. "I'm sorry Jon ... please you'll get what you want but not like that. Please lay down now and let me cuff you," she pleaded with a quivering in her voice!  
  
Jon was a little shocked by her maneuver but wasn't about to make a fuss "after all" he had moved a little suddenly on her. He lay back and she wrapped the pliable nylon cuffs around his wrist, " *he*, not wild about the feeling of it!"  
  
Ashara then swung her leg over him and lowered her burning folds to within mere inches of his flinching manhood, her gaze almost endearing as her eyes lovingly passed over the form of her bound and helpless captive. He wasn't struggling; he wanted this as much as she did ... wanted to spend inside the seducing warmth of her clutching folds.  
  
Her smile was taunting, as her body lightly moved against the flinching mass of hardness between his legs. Jon arched upward forcefully driving his manhood hard against Ash's clit, mashing it severely against the bone of her crevice.  
  
She froze, her head thrown back, her eyes tightly closed as she shuddered with the invasive impact of his thrust. She opened her eyes their cast now infuriated, and slapped him across the cheek.   
  
His eyes snapped to hers, and bore into her soul penning the message of his anger deeply on her heart in fire. Rebelliously he thrust again, harder this time; again she gasped shivering severely with the unexpected invasion of her labium and the rushing thrill of her clit.  
  
Smack! The resounding impact of her palm was like the crack of a rifle, as it filled the space around them. "Not without my permission," she whispered, the glitter of her eyes dancing mischievously, as her gaze roamed over his face gauging the mood of his eyes.  
  
She raised the burning mass of her heat away from his sensitive organ, removing the temptation from him to disobey her again. Then she gently kissed his lips as he tugged at his restraints.  
  
"Cock teasing bitch," he growled at her!  
  
"Yes ... but your bitch now Jon, and in spite of your momentary anger you're going to be very glad I am," her voice surprisingly gentle and soothing with her response.  
  
With a taunting smirk on her face she lowered her mouth to his cheek, where her sharp, hot tongue traced the length of his jaw line, and then, almost tenderly, kissed the stinging red of his cheek.  
  
Gone was the retiring shyness of the gracefully refined woman he had taken tea with, in her place was a she animal in heat, driven by the wild chemistry of her seasonal mating call. He didn't understand her, and wasn't sure he wanted to ... but sweet God how he wanted to ravish her at that moment and pound that smirking grin into total submission!  
  
"Do you want me Jon," she purred against his ear?  
  
"Before I'm finished with you'll wish I'd never started," he hissed angrily, his eyes scalding her as they settled on her face!  
  
Ashara giggled lightly, her response telling him she was pleased with his answer, but he didn't fully comprehend exactly why!  
  
"Are going to be rough with me Jon, pounding me until I lay beneath you senseless and whimpering, out of my head with passion for you my love," she taunted?  
  
"Whore, you'll beg me for what's between my legs before I fuck your brains out of your skull you teasing bitch," he spat!  
  
"Yes Jon, your teasing bitch, whore, but you want me don't you my love," she laughed?  
  
Leaning over him Ash kissed him lightly, initiating a series of short energetic movements against his straining hardness with her lower body, which made him arch high and cry out against her. Then she stopped and kissed him again.  
  
"Finish it damn you!" He howled!  
  
"No ... not yet, you're not ready," she said softly! She moved to his side staring at his raging manhood, a smile on her shapely lips.  
  
He strained to see her now, her eyes sparkling mischievously, her dark hair lose and free about her neck and shoulders. Ash lowered her mouth to his flinching mass and barely raked the head of his organ lightly with her teeth.  
  
"Shall I kiss it Jon, will you relent and be kind if I do," she teased?  
  
Knowing he could not trust himself to be civil, he merely moaned!  
  
His next sensation was that of warm, wet silk, wrapping itself around the head of his mass and circling slowly. His fire raged again and his bones shook, as the soft, smooth velvet of her mouth engulfed his enraged staff.  
  
She had pivoted and straddled his legs never releasing him; her mouth was heavenly as she worked him in and out of her soft cavity. She teasingly hummed as she worked him, the vibratory ripple of her inflection exploding in tiny droplets of pleasure all over his body and mind.  
  
Deeper and deeper she went, when at last her nose bumped the hard bone of his pubic, Jon's roar of pleasure thundered through the room. And while he couldn't see it he knew she was giggling inwardly like some silly schoolgirl.  
  
He watched intently as the scarlet ring of her lips rose slowly on his shaft. And felt her deliberately dragging her teeth against the underside of his tortured manhood, sending his body into yet another spastic fit.

 

"Damn Ashara, you're too much," he hissed strenuously!  
  
Down again she plunged, the sweet, hot darkness, of her mouth; bumping her nose at the base once more. Her eyes held his as she paused at the base and swallowed, her throat muscles squeezing his cock deliciously! Sending Jon into shock again and "again" his voice thundered around them while colorful expletives flew everywhere, and once again he knew she was laughing.  
  
Ash pulled her mouth completely off of Jon's engorged mass and moved up his body far enough to lean down and kiss his mouth; she was very good at this part as well. She traced the surface of his lips with the tip of her tongue and then slipped it back in again.  
  
"Did you enjoy that Jon," she toyed?  
  
"Immensely," he told her, having at last "forgiven" her for slapping him, her tenderness having already disarmed his hot anger!  
  
She raised herself above him, and then reaching back with her hand and aligned the mass of his head against the swollen lips of her passage. She moved down against him teasing herself as his shaft passed over her nub.   
  
Again and again, she rocked her hips against the unbearable smoothness of his hardness, her breath escaping in small puffs of erotic music, as she blatantly mashed her bud against him. Jon pushed hard against her, "making her gasp loudly" and initiated a series of hard short thrust against her crevice that rocked her passion.  
  
"Oh Jon, it's too urgent! Do you even know what you're doing to me," she cooed softly?  
  
He smiled at her complaint understanding her dilemma, "Free my hands Ash you're going to need them," he told her!  
  
"Yes lover," she said with a knowing smile, looking directly in his eyes as she unfastened the Velcro straps. From her shapely lips, a gentle stream of soft, enticing compliments flowed, that caressed his ego and teased his straining flesh.  
  
She took his lips, and plundered his mouth, her urgency pleasing him, as she continued to rock her hips against his cock. The soft sounds emanating from her throat as she kissed him, beckoning gently to his boiling passion!  
  
"Bring it up to my mouth Ash!"  
  
She instantly moved to comply, shimmying up his body until her wet, swollen lips, bumped his mouth. Jon slipped his tongue between her folds and swiped her quivering clit as his hands squeezed the hard cheeks of her ass!  
  
"Please ... please make me cum Jon ... it's been too long!" She gasped intensely!  
  
"I love a girl willing to beg for what she wants ... only the best sluts do it Ash," he laughed!  
  
"Yes bastard ... I'll be your slut and more if it please you, but please help me orgasm," she pleaded earnestly!  
  
He slapped her ass before plunging at her viciously; his tongue was like a tireless whip on her clit and lips. Ash began to moan and rotate her hips against his mouth her fingers clutching the hair of his head tightly.  
  
"You're an impatient slut ... aren't you Ash?"  
  
"Yes sir ... I'm sorry sir, do I displease you with my behavior," she asked politely, knowing even as she asked that he was pleased with her impatience?  
  
Jon didn't reply, instead he rapidly pummeled her hard flinching clit, and then sucked it into his mouth. He ever so slowly scraped along its length with his teeth as Ashara's body twisted and swayed in a fevered dance of torrid lust above him!  
  
"Oh God ... Oh God ... Oh God Jon, please!"  
  
"Please what you horny little slut," he rudely teased?  
  
"Oh God ... I need to-t-t-t," she slipped into a low continuous wail at that point!  
  
Jon smiled; he already knew what was on her mind.  
  
As she lowered her sheath over him she bathed his hardness with her delicately scented arousal, her heart leaping inside at the beckoning sound of his mating call, the deep thundering moan that inflamed her mind and thrilled her heart!  
  
Ash lost herself at that moment in the intense sensation of his hardness filling her body. There was nothing more in her consciousness other than the sound and feel of him as he lay beneath her. The game had worked too well and she was teetering on the edge of oblivion ready to freefall into a pool of pleasurable anonymity.  
  
She felt the head of his hot organ bump the entrance of her uterus and began to tremble. Her eyes were closed tightly as she began to rock against the massive hardness under her she could smell the scent of her own arousal rise to her nostrils and knew she was flowing against him profusely. But she was unashamed, she was a bitch mating with her lover at the seasons call and she didn't care what she looked like or how she might smell; all that mattered was the impending explosion of joy yet unachieved.  
  
Her breath came in a series of short impassioned gasps, as his plundering hardness thrust savagely through her consciousness stirring the very center of her hearts emotions. He pounded the sweet softness of her slick opening, moving her body like a limp rag doll with the sheer raging force of his thrusts.  
  
She bit her lip, as she tried desperately to suppress a cry, knowing that no reply would be forthcoming.   
  
"Jon its time now," she whispered urgently above him!  
  
"S-h-h-h-h ...no my love not yet," he told her as he arched again burying himself deeply in her body once more.  
  
She whimpered as he slammed against her clit again, rocking her needy body with yet another sharp wave of pleasure. She didn't know how much more she could withstand, her creative folds were weeping profusely her nipples burning and ready to explode ... surely he was deliberately trying to drive her mad.  
  
"Let me cum you bastard!" She finally screamed at him!  
  
Her protest filled him with a profound joy, because he knew he had done his job well with her ... he knew now she would be satisfied with her release.  
  
Jon felt the very first tremors of her passage around his shaft as she began to whine softly above him. He drove at her with all his might arching high against the bed, his hands taking possession of both breasts as she came. He squeezed hard and she cried out with the most pitiful sound he had ever heard as her entire body trembled.  
  
She was begging him for more as he hammered her slight form; the beauty of her unbridled need now replacing that reserved elegance that he had found so attractive earlier. Jon erupted inside this beautiful woman the heat of his seed filling every possible crevice of her body as her hands covered his at her breasts and gently stroked his skin there. She helped him empty himself with the movement of her hips as she stroked his cock milking every last drop of his fluid from his body.  
  
He found her eyes as the last tremors of her release echoed throughout her body and witnessed the transformation from intense need to complete fulfillment. He beheld there the softness of her nature as her spirit made peace with her flesh and perfect balance was restored to her character.  
  
When they finished she placed her hands beside his head palm down on the sheets and bent over to give him a kiss. It was deep and soft and she lingered with it for some time before rolling off to his side and resting as close as possible to him.  
  
They fell asleep with her arm across his chest and her leg over the top of his thigh her head resting at his shoulder. It was the sweetest rest he had ever known.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The comment section was moderated to avoid spamming.


End file.
